Soulmates
by kaley the vampire lover
Summary: A little soulmate AU! R/R! much love to all!
1. Soulmates prt1

She pulled her phone out to text him, only to put it back into her pocket.

'Don't, you'll only hurt yourself more. Haven't you been hurt enough?' She thought to herself as she stepped through the front door of her house.

Her parents both called a hello to her. She allowed a soundless sigh to escape as she waved back.

"No luck?" Her mom asked her softly.

She allowed the tears to fill her eyes but not to fall as she let her head drop as she shook it.

"Two months, Kaley, Then you're out." Her father told her.

She nodded and headed up to her room. Deciding to play a game on her channel she logged into her computer and popped open skype. Sending a quick message to her best friend in the world.

{Skype: _Kaley_ **friend** }

' _Hey'_ kaley signed when the video connected.

' **Hey, no luck either?'** he signed back.

' _No, I give up Sean. I have two months before my dad kicks me out. I have no hope.'_ She signed back allowing the tears to slowly make their way down her checks.

' **No! Don't cry! If he kicks you out, you'll just come here is all!'** Sean signed quickly.

Kaley let out a soundless laugh.

' _I'll hold you to that! Now how about we play some games?'_ Kaley signed after wiping her face of the tears.

Sean let out a soundless laugh as well, nodding enthusiastically.

' **Sounds good!'** Sean signed.

They spent the whole night playing games and signing half-assed insults at the other.

' _I should go, I have another long day in hell. I mean of course school and home!'_ Kaley signed with a fake smile on her face, it fell as soon as she was done signing.

' **I hear you there. Stupid roommates.'** Sean replied equally fake look on his face that fell just as quickly when he was done.

{Skype end}

With another soundless sigh, Kaley got up and went to bed. The next two months flew by, and nothing changed.

"You do realize what this means right?" Kaley's father asked her one night after dinner.

She nodded her head. Knowing full well what it meant.

"Good, now im not a completely heartless man. So I shall give you two weeks to find a place to go, and I'll allow you to store things her for up to two months after you leave." Her father told her with his face hard as stone.

She nodded and looked to her mother, indicating that she'd like to go to her room. Her mother nodded and allowed her to get up from the table. She ran up the stairs two at a time. Once in her room she collapsed against the door, breathing ragged and tears filling her eyes. She made it to her desk and sent a message to Sean.

{Text}

' _I hope you meant it.'_

'Shit, skype?'

' _Yeah, on both accounts.'_

{Text end/skype began}

' **He kicked you out?'** Sean signed immediately when the call connected.

' _I have two weeks to find a place, and he's "allowing" me to store my stuff here if I need to for up to two months.'_ Kaley signed back in response.

' **hang on.'** Sean signed then turned his cam off. Kaley knew he was still there because she could hear his breathing.

' **Ok! Here we go!'** Sean signed back splitting the screen.

' _Really? Sean you can't! That will probably drain your account!'_ Kaley signed back as soon as she read it.

' **Yes really, yes I can, and I don't care? Your my friend I can make money back anytime you're more important!'** Sean signed to her a big smile on his face.

' _Then I better start packing so I can be at the airport on time! since you booked me a flight for tomorrow morning!'_ Kaley signed happily.

' **Be careful I'll see you soon. I'll pick you up at the airport.'** Sean signed.

' _I will be, bye.'_ Kaley signed.

' **Bye.'** Sean signed.

Right before she closed skype, Sean sent her a message with the address where she could start sending all her stuff. She sent a quick thanks, and then logged off skype closing her computer. Shaking her head, Kaley stepped out of her room, looking for her mom. She found her in the kitchen her father nowhere to be seen.

"Hey sweetie, I'm sorry I tried talking sense into your father. No luck." Her mom told her sadly.

'It's alright, I just need boxes I leave tomorrow.' Kaley signed to her mother.

"How did you find a place so quick?" Her mom asked.

'I looked outside America. So boxes?' Kaley signed back.

Her mom sighed then lead her outside to the shed to get totes and boxes. Taking the boxes and totes up to her room, Kaley set about packing her things. Packing the carry on's last, she managed to pack and label everything in just under four hours. She settled onto her bed. Knowing that she'd have to wake up early, she set her alarm for 4am. That should give her enough time to get her things packed into her car and to the post office, and then herself to the airport before her 10 am flight. With that thought in mind she settled into bed, quickly falling asleep.

The next morning she woke up at the sound of her alarm quickly changing and starting to loud the car. At about 5 am she was back inside eating breakfast and having some coffee. By 6am she was on the road ready to start a new life. She got to the post office by 6:30am and had everything posted and ready to be shipped by 7:30am giving her a just two and a half hours to get to the airport. She got to the airport by 8am and got threw check in and security so that by 9am she was sitting at her gate. She grabbed her tablet since the airport had free Wi-Fi and got on skype.

{Skype}

' _Hey, im at the airport.'_ Kaley signed as soon as Sean picked up.

' **Yay! I'll see you soon, well soon as in like 10 hours haha.'** Sean signed back with a soundless laugh.

' _Yeah, my flight doesn't leave for an hour though so im going to be here for a bit.'_ She signed back with a soundless sigh.

' **That just gives us time to talk!'** Sean said with a bright smile.

' _You need to sleep! I know you don't sleep very good!'_ Kaley signed back with a hard look on her face.

' **An hour isn't that bad! Plus I've been sleeping better lately.'** Sean signed back with a sheepish look on his face.

' _The bags under your eyes say differently.'_ Kaley signed back with a skeptical look.

Then with a soundless sigh she continued.

' _However I guess your right an hour won't be that bad.'_ Kaley signed again.

She gained a small happy smile when Sean started to do a little dance. When Sean stopped dancing, he looked back at her.

' **How are you really?'** He asked a concerned look on his face.

' _I'm ok. I guess I always suspected that I wouldn't find mine by the time by father had set. But that was one hell of a way to spend my 18_ _th_ _birthday!'_ Kaley signed with a small soundless laugh.

' **He's an ass! We'll celebrate the right way when you get here! 18 is legal to drink here!'** Sean signed with a bright smile.

They continued on like this until Kaley's flight was announced.

' _That's my flight, I have to go.'_ Kaley signed sadly.

' **Don't worry! You'll be here soon!'** Sean said happily.

' _I know, I'll see you soon. Bye!'_ Kaley signed with a small smile

' **See you soon! Bye!'** Sean signed back.

{Skype end}

Kaley sighed without a sound as she stood, slipping her tablet into her carry on. Walking over to the stewardess she passed her the ticket, then walked onto the plane. Getting settled into her seat was an easy job, settling into her seat, by the window, she popped in her headphones and leaned her head back. She decided that it would probably be better if she slept most of the ride from NY to Ireland. She was shaken awake about ten hours later by the stewardess.

"We're landing soon, I hope you had a lovely journey!" the stewardess said

Kaley signed a thank you, as she settled her seat into the correct position. She pulled out her tablet and logged onto skype, looking to see if Sean was online, he was.

{Skype start}

' **Hey! How's the flight?"** Sean signed as soon as she answered the call.

' _Hey, pretty good! The stewardess just woke me up, so yeah last hour here we go!'_ kaley signed back with a smile.

' **Well then I best head out so I can meet you at the airport!'** Sean signed with a smile.

' _Alright. it's probably a good idea to sign off anyways the stewardess is coming over again.'_ Kaley signed back.

' **Alright, I'll see you in a few!'** Sean signed back.

' _Yeah, I'll see you shortly.'_ Kaley singed back to him.

{Skype end}

The stewardess reached her just as Kaley was putting her tablet away.

"Oh good! I was just coming to tell you that it's time for electronics to be put away." the stewardess said then walked away.

Kaley let out a soundless sigh and held her bag closer as she looked out the window, watching the land and clouds. When it got closer to landing she turned to face the front, she hated heights so landing was a disaster for her, if she was looking out the window.


	2. Chapter 2 AN

A/N I don't own the people in this story except for my oc kaley! This is the only A/N for the story! This story may not be updated fast same with the others but it will never be abandoned completely! I do have other things im working on right now and my stories kind of have taken a back seat to my newest ambition! Thank fully my newest ambition does afford me more time to write however babysitting threw out the week does not give me the energy to write. Alright guys much love to you all and this is not the only story going up today yay!


End file.
